


Your Loving Heart's Overflowing

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Valentine's day in Ylisse is filled with adventure as Chrom plans out a day for his boyfriend.





	Your Loving Heart's Overflowing

The moon cast it's usual glow as I lay in my cold bed, nuzzled next to a warm body that I could call my love. Nothing could ever change this way I feel. Nothing.

As I stare at the physical features of this adorable prince. I can't help but fall in love every time I just glance at the beautiful man I call my husband.

I placed my hand near the moonlight so that the light from the window would reflect and gleam from the silver ring I bare on my hand. Chrom's slight snoring was a melody to me, and I felt even more tired.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to his chest. His soothing heartbeat entranced me, causing me to fall right back asleep along with the person I hold dearest.

~

Upon waking up, Chrom had been missing. It wasn't unusual for him to be up before me, but it was unusual to have a trail of rose petals leading from the bed to the bathroom door. The crimson petals were scattered so messy and placed everywhere, so it had to be Chrom's doing.

As I followed the trail, I saw that the bathroom door had been slightly ajar. I opened the door to find the large bathroom filled to the brim with candles and incense. And a completely exposed prince in a bathtub filled with overflowing bubbles.

"Chrom, I know it's Valentine's Day, but you didn't have to do all of this just for me." I slowly stripped off my clothing and joined him in the tub. "But I feel like you would have done this anyway."

Chrom placed a small kiss on my forehead as I sat on his lap, the water was relaxing and warm while my heart filled with more love than I could handle.

"I would give the world to you, you deserve everything and anything." Chrom started to land kisses all over my face and neck.

I lost myself in the warmth of the water, the body I am up against, and the amounts of affection placed on my skin. Each place a kiss lands my body shudders and is in pleasure as I gain any amount of love.

"So, Mr.Romance, what's the plan for today? You already seem to be full of surprises, so I assume you have more?" He merely nodded and nuzzled his hair into my hair.

"I have a lot in store, so just cherish each individual moment." We lay there in the bath for quite some time, relishing in the warmth of heart.

~

As we got dressed, the clouds seemed to part, making way for the beams of sunlight to shine with their golden brilliance. The whole of Ylisse sparkled with the light.

Once leaving the room, more rose petals led to a path from the door to somewhere else in the palace. Chrom took my hand and we followed them closely, the petals finally stopping along the dining room.

Instead of the large rectangular table, it was replaced with a much smaller circular table with only two seats. Candle lighting, full course breakfast meal, and roses filling the room with their beauty and scent.

"Chrom, I know you know everything about me. But how did you know my favorite breakfast?" Dishes filled with scrambled eggs, perfectly toasted bread, biscuits and tea, and flapjacks for both sides of the table.

"I've known you long enough to observe your taste in food, I just improvised and told the chefs to cook what would be best." Chrom smiled brightly and caused me to melt slightly as he pulled out my chair and had me sit down.

The breakfast was quieter than I expected it to be, we mainly focused on eating what was a delicious meal. Chrom would make small glances at me and we would exchange them. Everything was already perfect, but my stomach felt uneasy as I was anxious about what else Chrom had in store for the day.

~

Upon leaving the castle, rose petals flew through the sky towards the town through the air, Chrom and I locked arms as he escorted me down the stairs of the palace to the rest of Ylisse. I will say, no matter how long I memorized this place, Ylisse always had something beautiful to gaze at.

Many couples passed by us, it was a shared day for everyone. Children running around and confessing their love, and adults and elderly cherishing the day full of love. We seemed to be the center of attention as everyone had to stop and greet us.

Musicians filled each and every corner of the kingdom, violinist, pianist, many many kinds. Not a spot wasn't filled with people and music. Chrom hummed along with the breeze that carried the sound and scent of love.

We stopped in front of a bakery and the flagrant smell of chocolate filled that air as we walked in. The baker recognized Chrom and handed him a velvet box of chocolate and smiled warmly as he looked at the both of us.

"Did you order those?" I asked as Chrom navigated the both of us to a park bench near a water fountain that flowed softly yet every so slowly.

"Of course, everything for you Robin." He opened the box and carefully pulled a heart-shaped chocolate out and placed it against my lips, allowing entry, the sweet dark chocolate filled my mouth.

"Enjoying it?" Chrom said as I adored the sweet texture of the candy. I nodded and Chrom laughed as he wiped his thumb across my lips to clean them off.

"You have to try one too!" I took one and put it in his mouth quickly. He looked surprised but smiled as he began to chew and swallow the sweet delectable. "See, it really is good." I rubbed my thumb across his lips too and he blushed with an extreme vibrant red.

A soft breeze blew through our hair, it was mid-afternoon, so Chrom decided it would be best if we continue on with our outing.

~

The marketplace was filled with so many more people than usual, couples and people out buying gifts for their loved ones. I kept eyeing at every stall, trying to see if there was anything that interested me.

Chrom merely watched me as I observed each and every item.

"Your eyes sparkle when you look closely, it's the most beautiful thing I have seen." I flushed and sent him a nervous glance as he laughed at me with his relaxed face.

"The only reason I can be this happy is because of you, so that sparkling in my eyes is all thanks to you Chrom, you shine more than anything I have ever seen." Chrom looked like he would burn up into flames any second now.

I found a weird looking necklace, it was an indigo-colored orb that was placed along a thick threading. I held it up and it felt somewhat magic based, I asked the shopkeeper and he told me how it had the power to keep the wearer from harm.

While Chrom wasn't looking I bought the necklace and reunited with him as he had something behind his back.

"So which of us should give each other a present first?" I said and Chrom pulled out a pair of glasses that looked to be normal. "I heard from the shopkeeper that these glasses help with reading, and I thought that since you read a lo-"

I shut him up by placing our lips together while slipping the glasses from his hands and placing them on as I pulled back from him.

"I love them Chrom, do they look ok?" His expression says it all, a hard flustered face. I swear he's easily embarrassed more than I am.

"Th-they look great!" He picked me up and spun me around, smiling brightly with both of us laughing. Everyone looked at us with a warm gentle smile.

"Oh! Here I got something too!" He placed me back on the ground and I showed him the necklace. "The person I went too said it gives luck to prevent harm."

Chrom smiled and ruffled my hair, completely ignoring that I got it for him.

"I'm sure it will protect you in our battles to come." I pinched his cheek and he winced in pain. "Oww, what was that for!?"

"It's for you, I need you to be safe, your people, the Shepherds." I placed the necklace around his neck and he blushed at the thought. "I need you." His eyes watered up and his cheeks were a bright pink.

"My tactician, my love, my everything, my world." Chrom kissed me on the lips and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in.

~

We spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the botanic garden. Flowers in full bloom, love floating through the air. The short brisk of wind, and the blue skies filled with fluffy clouds. The bright sun, and the bright smile from the blue-haired prince I love with all my life.

The sun started to set, the orange and dark red sky slowly masking the sky as the crowds of lovers died down from the kingdom.

Chrom's grip on my hand felt tight, he led us to a restaurant that seemed to be packed to the brim with patrons. The waiter saw Chrom and immediately escorted us to a private suite room in the back.

The room was absolutely beautiful, lit with an aura from the candles, art filling the room. Velvet table and chairs that went with the beautiful flowers of black and red roses. Chrom escorted me to my seat as he did the same way in the morning.

With our order taken, the waiter left us to ourselves. Chrom was fidgeting with his hands, too embarrassed to even make eye contact with me, let alone make a conversation. The glasses made me feel smarter for some reason, and I was able to inspect things in detail, maybe there was more to them than reading.

"Chrom." He jumped in his chair slightly and looked at me. "You know I love you right? More than anything else in the world, you're my reason for existence." Chrom gave me a warm smile and happily grinned.

"Of course Robin, you're my world, my blade, my guidance." A nervous smile filled my face and it seemed we were both unable to take such compliments from each other.

Dinner arrived and it was a huge blowout. Meals of all kinds, desserts, drinks. It was all too much for me. A violinist accompanied us and played beautiful pieces to the extraordinary meals from the cook.

We stayed until closing time, it was almost midnight and the stars gleamed ever so brightly, along with the moon that radiated with light.

"Chrom........" I wiped my eyes and yawned. "I'm so tired, can we head back to the castle now?" Chrom laughed at my exhaustion and ran his hands through my hair.

"Want me to carry you my songbird?" I nodded and he looked shocked. "Wait, really?" I nodded again and he sighed and kneeled down on the ground. "Just get on then."

I slowly climbed onto his back and he lifted me up with his strong arms, his hands resting on my butt, but I didn't mind as he carried me up the steps with ease. The stars glistened more than I thought they ever could.

Placing a kiss on Chrom's neck, I found myself fall so helpless for this man I could call my own.

~

Chrom placed me gently on the bed while we both undressed. The new sheets and bedding replaced with clean velvet sheets and covers. As we were left in our underclothes, Chrom and I laid on the bed and adjusted to get comfortable.

Our legs intertwined and I laid my head under his. He placed a small kiss on my forehead, and I felt like this day ended with the best feeling ever. A love shared between me and my own.

"Happy Valentine's Day Robin."


End file.
